Avengers: Spilt personalities and Common problems
by xXBookNinjaXx
Summary: Lily Morgan has lived in a room with 4 white walls, 1 white floor, 1 white ceiling and 1 white door for four and a half years, until a man with an eyepatch tells her that a government project called 'Avengers' needs her abilities. But her powers aren't always hers to control. Can Lily be a hero or will she fall into the darkness? Maybe an OC/Bruce but I don't know. Some Language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! *Hears shouts of disapproval and winces* Sorry, I KNOW that I should be working on Ninjago but I'm having major block when it comes to the villain *sweat drop*. I am going to tell you a story alright? Here we go. It was a dark and stormy night… and a young authoress was sitting at her computer banging her head on the table. Suddenly a bunny appeared! It was carrying some paper so naturally she took them; the authoress was surprised to see that it was the first few chapters of an Avengers story. Seeing that they were on paper, she brought up word on her laptop and started typing. The End, yup that is how and why this is getting posted. This is an OC/Bruce Banner story and I decided that it would take place after the invasion but nobody did the 'dramatic exit' at the end, they just stayed at Avengers Mansion (like the one that they had in Avengers: Earth's mightiest hero's). I am honored to present to you the first chapter of Ave-"WAIT"

Me: Ahhhh! What the heck! Who are you? O.o

Person: What? You don't recognize me!? I'm your OC duh.

Me: Oh… I knew that! So whataya want Lilly?

Lily: Um… Oh right! You forgot the disclaimer!

Me: Right! Thanks! xXBookNinjaXx does n-

Tony: ot own the avengers! Only Lily!

Me: STARK!

* * *

Full Summary: Lily Morgan has lived in a room with four white walls, one white floor, one white ceiling and one white door for four and a half years, until a man with an eyepatch tells her that a government project called the 'Avengers' needs her 'abilities'. But her powers aren't always hers to control. Can Lily be a hero or will she fall into the darkness? And if she does who will pull her out? Maybe an OC/Bruce but I don't know yet. Rated for some Language. "There are 500 ways for this to go wrong and three ways for it to succeed... Sounds good, now lets go kick some ass."

* * *

Avengers: spilt personalities and common problems

I sat on my small bed staring at the painfully white walls, _'Why am I in here? How did she get caught? What did she do?_ I ask myself when suddenly there was a click of the lock, _Hmmm who would visit me?_ A man with an eye patch entered, his dark ensemble a large contrast from the rest of the room, something about him set me off.

"Hello Ms. Morgan, " the man said.

"Huh? Oh, umm, do I know you?" I ask, my voice still hoarse from the shouting that I did earlier.

"No." He states simply, I stare at him quizzically

"Alright… So, what do you want?" He takes a seat at the white chair in the corner... _white, white, the clouds are white, and the room is white… 1,795 days, __43,080 hours__, __2,584,800 minu-_

"Ms. Morgan." Mr. tall-dark-and-scary's voice broke my out of my musing.

"Hmm?" I look up from the floor to see his expectant face, "Right, so What do you need Mr... Uh, I'm afraid that I forgot what you said your name was." He gives me a bemused look,

"I don't believe that I gave it to you." _Clever bugger isn't he. _"And what I need is your… talents" I stiffen, my hands clenching in to fists.

"I'm not so sure about that, I mean you don't even know what I can do and also any thing sets h..." I rambled as the man held his hand up and cut me off.

"Ms. Morgan we know what your ability is and are aware of how dangerous it can be. You will be working on a team with others like you, well mostly, but you will be watched and guarded at all times." He stares at me questionably. _It'll be a way to get out of this place, _I shake my head banishing those thoughts.

"Yes. But I need a stress free environment. Now, may I know your name?" I was unnerved by the fact that I didn't know the man's name yet I was going with him.

"Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D." I nod and gesture to the exit,

"Alright Director Fury. Lead the way" With that I was escorted out of the place that I lived in for the past 4 years and half years.

* * *

*This is just the intro so the other chapters will probably be longer. Um... do you guys know what a beta-reader is? If you do please tell me, in other news I want to know it you would like me to write longer chapters that have a semi-long update wait or a shorter wait with shorter chapters. Oh, by the way Lily isn't british, she just uses words from different languages, but she does speak French :P Go check out my Deviantart too! I'm xXBookNinjaXx

Please Review! They are almost as cool as the Tardis... almost

Flames are not welcome but constructive criticism is :D*


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello my pets *cough* I mean readers. You guys are absolutely AMAZING! This story has been up for a little bit and I've already had 5 followers, 2 reviews and 5 favorites ^^ yay! I wanted to say thanks to Quileuta for being my first reviewer and telling me what a beta-reader is, here's your virtual cookie (::) Also a big thank you to emeraldgirl for giving me a nice kick in the arce that I needed to update! Sorry for not getting this out sooner, I went Switzerland (on and off wifi), had a huge essay due, my dad blocked fanfiction on my computer, and it was a pain in the ass to write the introduction for everyone.

Lily: *sigh* you forgot the disclaimer again

Me: oh right, *sweatdrop* Tony will you say it

Tony: No.

Me: STARK! *starts chasing Tony*

Lily: xXBookNinjaXx does not own avengers but she does own me

Avengers: spilt personalities and common problems **/** Chapter 2: Meeting the team

I stared at the solder, or agent, or whatever they were called while trying to block out the loud thrumming of the helicopter blades. He seemed kind of scared of me, hehe, who would think. Director Fury told me that I would be meeting my 'team' today. I still wasn't sure about who the people were and how they were like us… me, her? I don't know but I would do anything to get out of _that_ place.

- At Avengers Mansion -

I walked into the large room and saw six people at a table that all turned to look at me as I entered. The Director gently placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me up to the front of the table; I followed and looked down shyly, not use to all the attention.

"Avengers, this is Lillian Morgan and she will be the new member of your team," Fury introduced. One of the men at the table who had a goatee, a glowing 'Black Sabbath' T-Shirt, and an arrogant air around him stood up.

"Lillian, nice to meet you, I'm sure you know who I am." Shook my head no and the whole group had their mouths agape, _Should I know who he is? _I racked my brain on who he could be but when it came up empty I looked at him expectantly.

"How could you not know who I am? I'm Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist who saved the world with a mechanical suit of armor, I'm not that hard to miss." Tony said slightly offended, _This is Stark? I am out of the loop_. I gave a small wave then the next person, a tall blond haired man with a white shirt and slacks, stands up

"Hello Ms. I'm Steve Rogers, also know as Captain America, Pleasure to meet you." I give him a slightly confused look but shake his hand anyways,

"Weren't you in World War II?" I ask, again I get strange looks from the group.

"Captain here was a Capsicle before S.H.E.I.L.D found him" Tony said, I looked at the Captain with wide eyes. _Damn… note to self read up on what happened when I was gone. _Captain sat down and another man with blond hair stood up, unlike the Captain he had longer hair and a strange armor on.

"Greetings daughter of Morgan! I am Thor Odin's son, crown prince of Asgard." Thor bellowed as he shook my hand until it felt like jelly. I smiled back and looked to the next person in the group,

"Clint Barton, nice to meet ya," he said giving me a small wave. The red haired girl next to him said even less,

"Natasha Romanoff, hi." _Wow, stone faced much?_ I think. The last man at the table stands; he's much skinnier than the other men and has rustled brown hair to match his tired brown eyes.  
"Doctor Bruce Banner, nice to meet you Lillian," he says as my jaw slacks. This is the Bruce Banner. _'__You only like him for his greener, funnier, side'_a voice says,

"No I don't" It chuckles _'Yes you do'_is my response and I swear I can hear it smirking. __

"No. He's an amazing doctor in gamma radiation and has amazing control!" I said turning my head to glare at thin air, '_Sure...__' _it taunts.

"Be quite! I don't need them thinking I'm crazy!" I whisper _'to late'_ it fades out with laughter,

"Smart ass" I mumble then I turn back to the table and see 6 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"…."

Shit.

Annnnnd end scene, again sorry this took forever, I actually had a life for 2 weeks O.o I'm going to start doing this thing on my tumblr account where if I don't update in 1 week I'll post what I have or a part of what I have. Follow me here xxbookninjaxx .tumblr. com (no spaces) to see that stuffs. Thanks, and as always feel free to favorite, follow, and comment! :)


	3. Authors note

Alright so I'm going to be gone for 5 to 6 weeks because I'm going to Canada. I may or may not have the ability to post anything or receive messages because I will be on an island so might not have any internet. Please forgive me, I'll have a ton of stuff for you when I get back. (the 30th of July). I WILL WRIGHT SOME OF MY STORY I PROMISE!


End file.
